Lalka (Prus)/Tom I/Rozdział IX
W Wielki Piątek z rana Wokulski przypomniał sobie, że dziś i jutro hrabina Karolowa i panna Izabela będą kwestowały przy grobach. "Trzeba tam pójść i coś dać — pomyślał i wyjął z kasy pięć złotych półimperiałów. — Chociaż — dodał po chwili — posłałem im już dywany, ptaszki śpiewające, pozytywkę, nawet fontannę!... To chyba wystarczy na zbawienie jednej duszy. Nie pójdę." Po południu jednak zrobił sobie uwagę, że może hrabina Karolowa liczy na niego. A w takim razie nie wypada cofać się lub złożyć tylko pięć półimperiałów. Wydobył więc z kasy jeszcze pięć i wszystkie zawinął w bibułkę. "Co prawda — mówił do siebie — będzie tam panna Izabela, a tej nie można ofiarowywać dziesięciu półimperiałów." Więc rozwinął swój rulon, znowu dołożył dziesięć sztuk złota i jeszcze namyślał się: "Iść czy nie iść?..." "Nie — powiedział — nie będę należał do tej jarmarcznej dobroczynności." Rzucił rulon do kasy i w piątek nie poszedł na groby. Ale w Wielką Sobotę sprawa przedstawiła mu się całkiem z nowego punktu. "Oszalałem! — mówił. — Więc jeżeli nie pójdę do kościoła, gdzież ją spotkam?... Jeżeli nie pieniędzmi, czym zwrócę na siebie jej uwagę?... Tracę rozsądek..." Lecz jeszcze wahał się i dopiero około drugiej po południu, gdy Rzecki z powodu święta kazał już sklep zamykać, Wokulski wziął z kasy dwadzieścia pięć półimperiałów i poszedł w stronę kościoła. Nie wszedł tam jednak od razu; coś go zatrzymywało. Chciał zobaczyć pannę Izabelę, a jednocześnie lękał się tego i wstydził się swoich półimperiałów. "Rzucić stos złota!... Jakie to imponujące w papierowych czasach i — jakie to dorobkiewiczowskie... No, ale co robić, jeżeli one właśnie na pieniądze czekają?... Może nawet będzie za mało?..." Chodził tam i na powrót po ulicy naprzeciw kościoła nie mogąc od niego oczu oderwać. "Już idę — myślał. — Zaraz... jeszcze chwilkę... Ach, co się ze mną stało!..." — dodał czując, że jego rozdarta dusza nawet na tak prosty czyn nie może zdobyć się bez wahań. Teraz przypomniał sobie: jak on dawno nie był w kościele. "Kiedyż to?... Na ślubie raz... Na pogrzebie żony drugi raz..." Lecz i w tym, i w tamtym wypadku nie wiedział dobrze, co się koło niego dzieje; więc patrzył w tej chwili na kościół jak na rzecz zupełnie nową dla siebie. "Co to jest za ogromny gmach, który zamiast kominów ma wieże, w którym nikt nie mieszka, tylko śpią prochy dawno zmarłych?... Na co ta strata miejsca i murów, komu dniem i nocą pali się światło, w jakim celu schodzą się tłumy ludzi?... Na targ idą po żywność, do sklepów po towary, do teatru po zabawę, ale po co tutaj?..." Mimo woli porównywał drobny wzrost stojących pod kościołem pobożnych z olbrzymimi rozmiarami świętego budynku i przyszła mu myśl szczególna. Że jak kiedyś na ziemi pracowały potężne siły dźwigając z płaskiego lądu łańcuchy gór, tak kiedyś w ludzkości istniała inna niezmierna siła, która wydźwignęła tego rodzaju budowle. Patrząc na podobne gmachy można by sądzić, że w głębi naszej planety mieszkali olbrzymowie, którzy wydzierając się gdzieś w górę, podważali skorupę ziemską i zostawiali ślady tych ruchów w formie imponujących jaskiń. "Dokąd oni wydzierali się? Do innego, podobno wyższego świata. A jeżeli morskie przypływy dowodzą, że księżyc nie jest złudnym blaskiem, tylko realną rzeczywistością, dlaczego te dziwne budynki nie miałyby stwierdzać rzeczywistości innego świata?... Czyliż on słabiej pociąga za sobą dusze ludzkie aniżeli księżyc fale – oceanu?..." Wszedł do kościoła i zaraz na wstępie znowu uderzył go nowy widok. Kilka żebraczek i żebraków błagało o jałmużnę, którą Bóg zwróci litościwym w życiu przyszłym. Jedni z pobożnych całowali nogi Chrystusa umęczonego przez państwo rzymskie, inni w progu upadłszy na kolana wznosili do góry ręce i oczy, jakby zapatrzeni w nadziemską wizję. Kościół pogrążony był w ciemności, której nie mógł rozproszyć blask kilkunastu świec płonących w srebrnych kandelabrach. Tu i ówdzie na posadzce świątyni widać było niewyraźne cienie ludzi leżących krzyżem albo zgiętych ku ziemi, jakby kryli się ze swoją pobożnością pełną pokory. Patrząc na te ciała nieruchome można było myśleć, że na chwilę opuściły je dusze i uciekły do jakiegoś lepszego świata. "Rozumiem teraz — pomyślał Wokulski — dlaczego odwiedzanie kościołów umacnia wiarę. Tu wszystko urządzone jest tak, że przypomina wieczność." Od pogrążonych w modlitwie cieniów wzrok jego pobiegł ku światłu. I zobaczył w różnych punktach świątyni stoły okryte dywanami, na nich tace pełne bankocetli, srebra i złota, a dokoła nich damy siedzące na wygodnych fotelach, odziane w jedwab, pióra i aksamity, otoczone wesołą młodzieżą. Najpobożniejsze pukały na przechodniów, wszystkie rozmawiały i bawiły się jak na raucie. Zdawało się Wokulskiemu, że w tej chwili widzi przed sobą trzy światy. Jeden (dawno już zeszedł z ziemi), który modlił się i dźwigał na chwałę Boga potężne gmachy. Drugi, ubogi i pokorny, który umiał modlić się, lecz wznosił tylko lepianki, i — trzeci, który dla siebie murował pałace, ale już zapomniał o modlitwie i z domów bożych zrobił miejsce schadzek; jak niefrasobliwe ptaki, które budują gniazda i zawodzą pieśni na grobach poległych bohaterów. "A czymże ja jestem, zarówno obcy im wszystkim?..." "Może jesteś okiem żelaznego przetaka, w który rzucę ich wszystkich, aby oddzielić stęchłe plewy od ziarna" — odpowiedział mu jakiś głos. Wokulski obejrzał się. "Przywidzenie chorej wyobraźni." Jednocześnie przy czwartym stole, w głębi kościoła, spostrzegł hrabinę Karolową i pannę Izabelę. Obie również siedziały nad tacą z pieniędzmi i trzymały w rękach książki, zapewne do nabożeństwa. Za krzesłem hrabiny stał służący w czarnej liberii. Wokulski poszedł ku nim potrącając klęczących i omijając inne stoły, przy których pukano na niego zawzięcie. Zbliżył się do tacy i ukłoniwszy się hrabinie, położył swój rulon imperiałów. "Boże — pomyślał — jak ja głupio muszę wyglądać z tymi pieniędzmi." Hrabina odłożyła książkę. — Witam cię, panie Wokulski — rzekła. — Wiesz, myślałam, że już nie przyjdziesz, i powiem ci, że nawet było mi trochę przykro. — Mówiłam cioci, że przyjdzie, i do tego z workiem złota odezwała się po angielsku panna Izabela. Hrabinie wystąpił na czoło rumieniec i gęsty pot. Zlękła się słów siostrzenicy przypuszczając, że Wokulski rozumie po angielsku. — Proszę cię, panie Wokulski — rzekła prędko — siądź tu na chwilę, bo delegowany nas opuścił. Pozwolisz, że ułożę twoje imperiały na wierzchu, dla zawstydzenia tych panów, którzy wolą wydawać pieniądze na szampana... — Ależ niech się ciocia uspokoi — wtrąciła panna Izabela znowu po angielsku. — On z pewnością nie rozumie... Tym razem i Wokulski zarumienił się. — Proszę cię, Belu — rzekła hrabina tonem uroczystym — pan Wokulski... który tak hojną ofiarę złożył na naszą ochronę... — Słyszałam — odpowiedziała panna Izabela po polsku, na znak powitania przymykając powieki. — Pani hrabina — rzekł trochę żartobliwie Wokulski — chce mnie pozbawić zasługi w życiu przyszłym, chwaląc postępki, które zresztą mogłem spełniać w widokach zysku. — Domyślałam się tego — szepnęła panna Izabela po angielsku. Hrabina o mało nie zemdlała czując, że Wokulski musi domyślać się znaczenia słów jej siostrzenicy, choćby nie znał żadnego języka. — Możesz, panie Wokulski — rzekła z gorączkowym pośpiechem — możesz łatwo zdobyć sobie zasługę w życiu przyszłym, choćby... przebaczając urazy... — Zawsze je przebaczam — odparł nieco zdziwiony. — Pozwól sobie powiedzieć, że nie zawsze — ciągnęła hrabina. — Jestem stara kobieta i twoja przyjaciółka, panie Wokulski — dodała z naciskiem — więc zrobisz mi pewne ustępstwo... — Czekam na rozkazy pani. — Onegdaj dałeś dymisję jednemu z twoich... urzędników, niejakiemu Mraczewskiemu... — Za cóż to?... — nagle odezwała się panna Izabela. — Nie wiem — rzekła hrabina. — Podobno chodziło o różnicę przekonań politycznych czy coś w tym guście... — Więc ten młody człowiek ma przekonania?... — zawołała panna Izabela. — To ciekawe!... Powiedziała to w sposób tak zabawny, że Wokulski poczuł, jak ustępuje mu z serca niechęć do Mraczewskiego. — Nie o przekonania chodziło, pani hrabino — odezwał się — ale o nietaktowne uwagi o osobach, które odwiedzają nasz magazyn. — Może te osoby same postępują nietaktownie — wtrąciła panna Izabela. — Im wolno, one za to płacą — odpowiedział spokojnie Wokulski. — Nam nie. Silny rumieniec wystąpił na twarz panny Izabeli. Wzięła książkę i zaczęła czytać. — Ale swoją drogą dasz się ubłagać, panie Wokulski — rzekła hrabina. — Znam matkę tego chłopca, i wierz mi, że przykro patrzeć na jej rozpacz... Wokulski zamyślił się. — Dobrze — odpowiedział — dam mu posadę, ale w Moskwie. — A jego biedna matka?... — zapytała hrabina tonem proszącym. — Więc podwyższę mu o dwieście... o trzysta rubli pensję – odparł. W tej chwili zbliżyło się do stołu kilkoro dzieci, którym hrabina zaczęła rozdawać obrazki. Wokulski wstał z fotelu i aby nie przeszkadzać pobożnym zajęciom, przeszedł na stronę panny Izabeli. Panna Izabela podniosła oczy od książki i dziwnym wzrokiem patrząc na Wokulskiego spytała: — Pan nigdy nie cofa swoich postanowień? — Nie — odpowiedział. Ale w tej chwili spuścił oczy. — A gdybym poprosiła za tym młodym człowiekiem?... Wokulski spojrzał na nią zdumiony. — W takim razie odpowiedziałbym, że pan Mraczewski stracił miejsce, ponieważ niestosownie odzywał się o osobach, które zaszczyciły go trochę łaskawszym tonem w rozmowie... Jeżeli jednak pani każe... Teraz panna Izabela spuściła oczy, zmieszana w wysokim stopniu. — A... a!... wszystko mi jedno w rezultacie, gdzie osiedli się ten młody człowiek. Niech jedzie i do Moskwy. — Tam też pojedzie — odparł Wokulski. — Moje uszanowanie paniom — dodał kłaniając się. Hrabina podała mu rękę. — Dziękuję ci, panie Wokulski, za pamięć i proszę, ażebyś przyszedł do mnie na święcone. Bardzo cię proszę, panie Wokulski — dodała z naciskiem. Nagle spostrzegłszy jakiś ruch na środku kościoła zwróciła się do służącego: — Idźże, mój Ksawery, do pani prezesowej i proś, ażeby nam pozwoliła swego powozu. Powiedz, że nam koń zachorował. — Na kiedy jaśnie pani rozkaże? — spytał służący. — Tak... za półtorej godziny. Prawda, Belu, że nie posiedzimy tu dłużej? Służący podszedł do stołu przy drzwiach. — Więc do jutra, panie Wokulski — rzekła hrabina. — Spotkasz u mnie wielu znajomych. Będzie kilku panów z Towarzystwa Dobroczynności... "Aha!.." — pomyślał Wokulski żegnając hrabinę. Czuł dla niej w tej chwili taką wdzięczność, że na jej ochronę oddałby połowę majątku. Panna Izabela z daleka kiwnęła mu głową i znowu spojrzała w sposób, który wydał mu się bardzo niezwykłym. A gdy Wokulski zniknął w cieniach kościoła, rzekła do hrabiny: — Cioteczka kokietuje tego pana. Ej! ciociu, to zaczyna być podejrzane... — Twój ojciec ma słuszność — odparła hrabina — ten człowiek może być użytecznym. Zresztą za granicą podobne stosunki należą do dobrego tonu. — A jeżeli te stosunki przewrócą mu w głowie?... — spytała panna Izabela. — W takim razie dowiódłby, że ma słabą głowę — odpowiedziała krótko hrabina biorąc się do książki nabożnej. Wokulski nie opuścił kościoła, ale w pobliżu drzwi skręcił w boczną nawę. Tuż przy grobie Chrystusa, naprzeciw stolika hrabiny, stał w kącie pusty konfesjonał. Wokulski wszedł do niego, przymknął drzwiczki i niewidzialny, przypatrywał się pannie Izabeli. Trzymała w ręku książkę spoglądając od czasu do czasu na drzwi kościelne. Na twarzy jej malowało się zmęczenie i nuda. Czasami do stolika zbliżały się dzieci po obrazki; panna Izabela niektórym podawała je sama z takim ruchem, jakby chciała powiedzieć: ach, kiedyż się to skończy!... "I to wszystko robi się nie przez pobożność ani przez miłość do dzieci, ale dla rozgłosu i w celu wyjścia za mąż — pomyślał Wokulski. — No i ja także — dodał — niemało robię dla reklamy i ożenienia się. Świat ładnie urządzony! Zamiast po prostu pytać się: kochasz mnie czy nie kochasz? albo: chcesz mnie czy nie chcesz? ja wyrzucam setki rubli, a ona kilka godzin nudzi się na wystawie i udaje pobożną. A jeżeli odpowiedziałaby, że mnie kocha? Wszystkie te ceremonie mają dobrą stronę: dają czas i możność zaznajomienia się. Źle to jednak nie umieć po angielsku... Dziś wiedziałbym, co o mnie myśli: bo jestem pewny, że o mnie mówiła do swej ciotki. Trzeba nauczyć się... Albo weźmy takie głupstwo jak powóz... Gdybym miał powóz, mógłbym ją teraz odesłać do domu z ciotką, i znowu zawiązałby się między nami jeden węzeł... Tak, powóz przyda mi się w każdym razie. Przysporzy z tysiąc rubli wydatków na rok, ale cóż zrobię? Muszę być gotowym na wszystkich punktach. Powóz... angielszczyzna... przeszło dwieście rubli na jedną kwestę!... I to robię ja, który tym pogardzam... Właściwie jednak — na cóż będę wydawał pieniądze, jeżeli nie na zapewnienie sobie szczęścia? Co mnie obchodzą jakieś teorie oszczędności, gdy czuję ból w sercu?" Dalszy bieg myśli przerwała mu smutna, brzęcząca melodia. Była to muzyka szkatułki grającej, po której nastąpił świegot sztucznych ptaków; a gdy one milkły, rozlegał się cichy szelest fontanny, szept modlitw i westchnienia pobożnych. W nawie, u konfesjonału, u drzwi kaplicy grobowej, widać było zgięte postacie klęczących. Niektórzy czołgali się do krucyfiksu na podłodze i ucałowawszy go kładli na tacy drobne pieniądze wydobyte z chustki do nosa. W głębi kaplicy, w powodzi światła, leżał biały Chrystus otoczony kwiatami. Zdawało się Wokulskiemu, że pod wpływem migotliwych płomyków twarz jego ożywia się przybierając wyraz groźby albo litości i łaski. Kiedy pozytywka wygrywała Łucję z Lamermooru albo kiedy ze środka kościoła doleciał stukot pieniędzy i francuskie wykrzykniki, oblicze Chrystusa ciemniało. Ale kiedy do krucyfiksu zbliżył się jaki biedak i opowiadał Ukrzyżowanemu swoje strapienia, Chrystus otwierał martwe usta i w szmerze fontanny powtarzał błogosławieństwa i obietnice... "Błogosławieni cisi... Błogosławieni smutni..." Do tacy podeszła młoda, uróżowana dziewczyna. Położyła srebrną czterdziestówkę, ale nie śmiała dotknąć krzyża. Klęczący obok z niechęcią patrzyli na jej aksamitny kaftanik i jaskrawy kapelusz. Ale gdy Chrystus szepnął: "Kto z was jest bez grzechu, niech rzuci na nią kamieniem", padła na posadzkę i ucałowała jego nogi jak niegdyś Maria Magdalena. "Błogosławieni, którzy łakną sprawiedliwości... Błogosławieni, którzy płaczą..." Z głębokim wzruszeniem przypatrywał się Wokulski pogrążonemu w kościelnym mroku tłumowi, który z tak cierpliwą wiarą od osiemnastu wieków oczekuje spełnienia się boskich obietnic. "Kiedyż to będzie!..." — pomyślał. "Pośle Syn Człowieczy anioły swoje, a oni zbiorą wszystkie zgorszenia i tych, którzy nieprawość czynią, jako zbiera się kąkol i pali się go ogniem." Machinalnie spojrzał na środek kościoła. Przy bliższym stoliku hrabina drzemała, a panna Izabela ziewała, przy dalszym trzy nie znane mu damy zaśmiewały się z opowiadań jakiegoś wykwintnego młodzieńca. "Inny świat... inny świat!... — myślał Wokulski. — Co za fatalność popycha mnie w tamtą stronę?" W tej chwili tuż obok konfesjonału stanęła, a potem uklękła osoba młoda, ubrana bardzo starannie, z małą dziewczynką. Wokulski przypatrzył się jej i dostrzegł, że jest niezwykle piękna. Uderzył go nade wszystko wyraz jej twarzy, jakby do tego grobu przyszła nie z modlitwą, ale z zapytaniem i skargą. Przeżegnała się, lecz zobaczywszy tacę wydobyła woreczek z pieniędzmi. — Idź, Helusiu — rzekła półgłosem do dziecka — połóż to na tacy i pocałuj Pana Jezusa. — Gdzie, proszę mamy, pocałować? — W rączkę i w nóżkę... — I w buzię? — W buzię nie można. — Ech, co tam!... — Pobiegła do tacy i pochyliła się nad krzyżem. — A widzi mama — zawołała powracając — pocałowałam i Pan Jezus nic nie powiedział. — Niech Helusia będzie grzeczna — odparła matka. — Lepiej uklęknij i zmów paciorek. — Jaki paciorek? — Trzy Ojcze nasz, trzy Zdrowaś... — Taki duży paciorek?... a ja taka malutka... — No, to zmów jedno Zdrowaś... Tylko uklęknij... Patrz się tam... — Już patrzę. Zdrowaś, Maria, łaski pełna... Czy to, proszę mamy, ptaszki śpiewają? — Ptaszki sztuczne. Mów paciorek. — Jakie to sztuczne? — Zmów pierwej paciorek. — Kiedy nie pamiętam, gdzie skończyłam... — Więc mów za mamą: Zdrowaś, Maria... — Śmierci naszej. Amen — dokończyła dziewczynka. — A z czego robią się sztuczne ptaszki? — Heluniu, bądź cicho, bo nigdy cię nie pocałuję — szepnęła strapiona matka. — Masz tu książkę i oglądaj obrazki, jak Pan Jezus był męczony. Dziewczynka usiadła z książką na stopniach konfesjonału i ucichła. "Co to za miła dziecina! — myślał Wokulski. — Gdyby była moją, zdaje się, że odzyskałbym równowagę umysłu, którą dziś tracę z dnia na dzień. I matka prześliczna kobieta. Jakie włosy, profil, oczy... Prosi Boga, ażeby zmartwychwstało ich szczęście... Piękna i nieszczęśliwa; musi być wdową. Ot, gdybym ją był spotkał rok temu. I jestże tu ład na świecie?... O krok od siebie staje dwoje ludzi nieszczęśliwych; jedno szuka miłości i rodziny, drugie może walczy z biedą i brakiem opieki. Każde znalazłoby w drugim to, czego potrzebuje, no — i nie zejdą się... Jedno przychodzi błagać Boga o miłosierdzie, drugie wyrzuca pieniądze dla stosunków. Kto wie, czy paręset rubli nie byłoby dla tej kobiety szczęściem? Ale ona ich nie dostanie; Bóg w tych czasach nie słucha modlitwy uciśnionych. A gdyby jednak dowiedzieć się, kto ona jest?... Może bym potrafił jej dopomóc. Dlaczego wzniosłe obietnice Chrystusa nie mają być spełnione; choćby przez takich jak ja niedowiarków, skoro pobożni zajmują się czym innym?" W tej chwili Wokulskiemu zrobiło się gorąco... Do stolika hrabiny zbliżył się elegancki młodzieniec i coś położył na tacy. Na jego widok panna Izabela zarumieniła się i oczy jej nabrały tego dziwnego wyrazu, który zawsze tak zastanawiał Wokulskiego. Na wezwanie hrabiny elegant siadł na tym samym fotelu, który niedawno zajmował Wokulski, i zawiązała się żywa rozmowa. Wokulski nie słyszał jej treści, tylko czuł, że w mózgu wypala mu się obraz tego towarzystwa. Kosztowny dywan, srebrna taca zasypana na wierzchu garścią imperiałów, dwa świeczniki, dziesięć płomyków, hrabina odziana w grubą żałobę, młody człowiek zapatrzony w pannę Izabelę i ona – rozpromieniona. Nawet ten szczegół nie uszedł jego uwagi, że od blasku płomyków hrabinie świecą się policzki, młodemu człowiekowi koniec nosa, a pannie Izabeli oczy. "Czy oni kochają się? — myślał. — Więc dlaczegóż by się nie pobrali?... — Może on nie ma pieniędzy... Lecz w takim razie co znaczą jej spojrzenia?... Podobne rzucała dziś na mnie. Prawda, że panna na wydaniu musi mieć kilku albo i kilkunastu wielbicieli i wabić wszystkich, ażeby... sprzedać się najwięcej ofiarującemu!" Przyszedł delegowany. Hrabina podniosła się z fotelu, to samo zrobiła panna Izabela i przystojny młodzieniec, i wszyscy troje z wielkim szelestem poszli ku drzwiom zatrzymując się przy innych stolikach. Każdy z asystującej tam młodzieży gorąco witał pannę Izabelę, a ona każdego obdarzała tymi samymi, zupełnie tymi samymi spojrzeniami, które Wokulskiemu zachwiały rozum. Wreszcie wszystko ucichło: hrabina i panna Izabela opuściły kościół. Wokulski ocknął się i spojrzał bliżej siebie. Pięknej pani z dzieckiem już nie było. "Jaka szkoda!" — szepnął i uczuł lekkie ściśnięcie serca. Natomiast obok krzyża leżącego na ziemi wciąż klęczała młoda dziewczyna w aksamitnym kaftaniku i jaskrawym kapeluszu. Gdy zwróciła oczy na oświetlony grób, jej także błysnęło coś na wyróżowanych policzkach. Jeszcze raz ucałowała nogi Chrystusowi, ciężko podniosła się i wyszła. "Błogosławieni, którzy płaczą... Niechże przynajmniej tobie zmarły Chrystus dotrzyma obietnicy" — pomyślał Wokulski i wyszedł za nią. W kruchcie spostrzegł, że dziewczyna rozdaje jałmużnę dziadom. I opanowała go okrutna boleść na myśl, że z dwu kobiet, z których jedna chce się sprzedać za majątek, a druga już się sprzedaje z nędzy, ta druga, okryta hańbą, wobec jakiegoś wyższego trybunału może byłaby lepszą i czystszą. Na ulicy zrównał się z nią i zapytał: — Dokąd idziesz? Na jej twarzy znać było ślady łez. Podniosła na Wokulskiego apatyczne wejrzenie i odparła: — Mogę pójść z panem. — Tak mówisz?... Więc chodź. Nie było jeszcze piątej, dzień duży; kilku przechodniów obejrzało się za nimi. "Trzeba być kompletnym błaznem, ażeby robić coś podobnego — pomyślał Wokulski idąc w stronę sklepu. — Mniejsza o skandal, ale co, u diabła, za projekta snują mi się po łbie? Apostolstwo?... Szczyt głupoty. Wreszcie — wszystko mi jedno; jestem tylko wykonawcą cudzej woli." Wszedł w bramę domu, w którym znajdował się sklep, i skręcił do pokoju Rzeckiego, a za nim dziewczyna. Pan Ignacy był u siebie i zobaczywszy szczególną parę, rozłożył ręce z podziwu. — Czy możesz wyjść na kilka minut? — zapytał go Wokulski. Pan Ignacy nie odpowiedział nic. Wziął klucz od tylnych drzwi sklepu i opuścił pokój. — Dwu? — szepnęła dziewczyna wyjmując szpilkę z kapelusza. — Za pozwoleniem — przerwał jej Wokulski. — Dopiero co byłaś w kościele, wszak prawda, moja pani? — Pan mnie widział? — Modliłaś się i płakałaś. Czy mogę wiedzieć, z jakiego powodu? Dziewczyna zdziwiła się i wzruszając ramionami odparła: — Czy pan jest ksiądz, że się o to pyta? A przypatrzywszy się uważniej Wokulskiemu dodała: — Ech! także zawracanie głowy... Dowcipny! Zabierała się do odejścia, ale zatrzymał ją Wokulski. — Poczekaj. Jest ktoś, który chciałby ci dopomóc, więc nie spiesz się i odpowiadaj szczerze... Znowu przypatrzyła mu się. Nagle oczy jej zaśmiały się, a na twarz wystąpił rumieniec. — Wiem — zawołała — pan pewnie od tego starego pana!... On kilka razy obiecywał, że mnie weźmie... Czy on bardzo bogaty?... Pewnie, że bardzo... Jeździ powozem i siada w pierwszych rzędach w teatrze. — Posłuchaj mnie — przerwał — i odpowiadaj: czegoś płakała w kościele? — A bo, widzi pan... — zaczęła dziewczyna i opowiedziała tak cyniczną historię jakiegoś sporu z gospodynią, że słuchając jej Wokulski pobladł. "Oto zwierzę!" — szepnął. — Poszłam na groby — mówiła dalej dziewczyna — myślałam, że się trochę rozerwę. Gdzie tam, com wspomniała o starej, to aż mi łzy pociekły ze złości. Zaczęłam prosić Pana Boga, ażeby albo starą choroba zatłukła, albo żebym ja od niej wyszła. I widać Bóg wysłuchał, kiedy ten pan chce mnie zabrać. Wokulski siedział bez ruchu. Wreszcie zapytał: — Ile masz lat? — Mówi się, że szesnaście, ale naprawdę mam dziewiętnaście. — Chcesz stamtąd wyjść? — A — choćby do piekła. Już mi tak dokuczyli... Ale... — Cóż? — Pewno nic z tego nie będzie... Wyjdę dziś, to po świętach sprowadzą mnie i zapłacą jak wtedy w karnawale, com później tydzień leżała. — Nie sprowadzą. — Akurat! Mam przecie dług... — Duży? Oho!... z pięćdziesiąt rubli. Nie wiem nawet, skąd się wziął, bo za wszystko płacę podwójnie. Ale jest... U nas tak zawsze. A jeszcze jak usłyszą, że tamten pan ma pieniądze, to powiedzą, że ich okradłam, i narachują, ile im się podoba. Wokulski czuł, że opuszcza go odwaga. — Powiedz mi, czy ty zechcesz pracować? — A co będę miała do roboty? — Nauczysz się szyć. — To na nic. Byłam przecie w szwalni. Ale z ośmiu rubli na miesiąc nikt nie wyżyje. Wreszcie — jestem tyle jeszcze warta, że mogę nikogo nie obszywać. Wokulski podniósł głowę. — Nie chcesz wyjść stamtąd! — Ale chcę! — Więc decyduj się natychmiast. Albo weźmiesz się do roboty, bo darmo nikt na świecie chleba nie jada... — I to nieprawda — przerwała. — Ten stary pan nic przecie nie robi, a pieniądze ma. Nieraz też mówił, że mnie już o nic głowa nie zaboli... — Nie pójdziesz do żadnego pana, tylko do magdalenek. Albo wracaj na miejsce. — Magdalenki mnie nie wezmą. Trzeba zapłacić dług i mieć poręczenie... — Wszystko będzie załatwione, jeżeli tam pójdziesz. — Jakże ja do nich pójdę? — Dam ci list, który zaraz odniesiesz, i tam zostaniesz. Chcesz czy nie chcesz?... — Ha, niech pan da list. Zobaczę, jak mi tam będzie. Usiadła i oglądała się po pokoju. Wokulski napisał list, opowiedział, gdzie ma iść, i w końcu dodał: — Masz wóz i przewóz. Będziesz dobra i pracowita, będzie ci dobrze; ale jeżeli nie skorzystasz z okazji, rób, co ci się podoba. Możesz iść. Dziewczyna roześmiała się. — To stara będzie się wściekać... To jej narobię... Cha... Cha!... Ale... może pan tylko naciąga? — Idź — odpowiedział Wokulski wskazując drzwi. Jeszcze raz przypatrzyła mu się z uwagą i wyszła wzruszając ramionami. W chwilę po jej odejściu ukazał się pan Ignacy. — Cóż to za znajomość? — spytał kwaśno. — Prawda!... — rzekł zamyślony Wokulski. — Nie widziałem jeszcze podobnego bydlęcia, chociaż znam dużo bydląt. — W samej Warszawie jest ich tysiące — odparł Rzecki. — Wiem. Tępienie ich do niczego nie doprowadzi, bo ciągle się odradzają, więc wniosek, że prędzej czy później społeczeństwo musi się przebudować od fundamentów do szczytu. Albo zgnije. — Aha!... — szepnął Rzecki. — Domyślałem się tego. Wokulski pożegnał go. Doświadczał takich uczuć, jak chory na gorączkę, którego oblano zimną wodą. "Nim jednak przebuduje się społeczność — myślał — widzę, że sfera mojej filantropii bardzo się uszczupli. Majątek mój nie wystarczyłby na uszlachetnianie instynktów nieludzkich. Wolę ziewające kwestarki niżeli modlące się i płaczące potwory." Obraz panny Izabeli ukazał mu się otoczony jaśniejszym niż kiedykolwiek blaskiem. Krew biła mu do głowy i upokarzał się w duchu na myśl, że z podobnym stworzeniem mógł ją zestawić! "Wolęż ja wyrzucać pieniądze na powozy i konie aniżeli na tego rodzaju – nieszczęścia!..." W Wielką Niedzielę Wokulski najętym powozem zajechał przed mieszkanie hrabiny. Zastał już długi szereg ekwipażów bardzo rozmaitego dostojeństwa. Były tam eleganckie dorożki obsługujące złotą młodzież i dorożki zwyczajne, wzięte na godziny przez emerytów; stare karety, stare konie, stara uprząż i służba w wytartej liberii, i nowe, prosto z Wiednia powoziki, przy których lokaje mieli kwiaty w butonierkach, a furmani opierali bat na biodrze, jak marszałkowską buławę. Nie brakło i fantastycznych kozaków, odzianych w spodnie tak szerokie, jakby tam właśnie ich panowie umieścili swoją ambicję. Dostrzegł też mimochodem, że w gronie zebranych woźniców służba wielkich panów zachowywała się w sposób pełen godności, bankierscy chcieli rej wodzić, za co im wymyślano, a dorożkarze byli najrezolutniejsi. Furmani zaś powozów najętych trzymali się blisko siebie, gardzący resztą i przez nią pogardzani. Gdy Wokulski wszedł do przysionka, siwy szwajcar w czerwonej wstędze ukłonił mu się głęboko i otworzył drzwi do kontramarkarni, gdzie dżentelmen w czarnym fraku zdjął z niego palto. Jednocześnie zaś zabiegł mu drogę Józef, lokaj hrabiny, który dobrze znał Wokulskiego; przenosił bowiem z jego sklepu do kościoła pozytywkę i śpiewające ptaszki. — Jaśnie pani czeka — rzekł Józef. Wokulski sięgnął do kamizelki i dał mu pięć rubli czując, że poczyna sobie jak parweniusz. "Ach, jakiż ja jestem głupi! — myślał. — Nie, nie jestem; głupi. Jestem tylko dorobkiewicz, który w tym państwie musi opłacać się każdemu na każdym kroku. No, nawracanie jawnogrzesznic kosztuje więcej." Szedł po marmurowych schodach ozdobionych kwiatami, a Józef przed nim. Na pierwszej kondygnacji miał kapelusz na głowie, na drugiej zdjął go nie wiedząc, czy robi stosownie, czy niestosownie. "W rezultacie mógłbym między nich wszystkich wejść w kapeluszu na głowie" — rzekł do siebie. Dostrzegł, że Józef mimo swego wieku, więcej niż średniego, biegł po schodach jak łania i na górze gdzieś się podział, a Wokulski został sam, nie wiedząc, dokąd udać się i komu się zameldować. Była to krótka chwila, lecz w Wokulskim gniew zakipiał. "Jakimi to oni formami obwarowali się, co? — pomyślał. — A... gdybym to mógł wszystko zwalić!..." I przywidziało mu się w ciągu kilkunastu sekund, że między nim a tym czcigodnym światem form wykwintnych musi się stoczyć walka, w której albo ten świat runie, albo — on zginie. "Więc dobrze, zginę... Ale zostawię po sobie pamiątkę!..." "Zostawisz przebaczenie i litość" — szepnął mu jakiś głos. "Czyżem ja aż tak nikczemny!" "Nie, jesteś aż tak szlachetny" Ocknął się — przy nim stał pan Tomasz Łęcki. — Witam cię, panie Stanisławie — rzekł z właściwą mu majestatycznością. — Witam cię tym goręcej, że przybycie twoje do nas łączy się z bardzo miłym wypadkiem w rodzinie... "Czyżby zaręczyła się panna Izabela?..." — pomyślał Wokulski i pociemniało mu w oczach. — Wyobraź pan sobie, że z okazji twego tu przybycia... Słyszysz, panie Stanisławie?... Z okazji twojej wizyty u nas ja pogodziłem się z panią Joanną, z moją siostrą... Ale pan zbladłeś?... Znajdziesz tu wielu znajomych.... Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że arystokracja jest tak straszną... Wokulski otrząsnął się. — Panie Łęcki — odparł chłodno — w moim namiocie pod Plewną bywali więksi panowie. I byli dla mnie tyle łaśkawi, że niełatwo wzruszę się widokiem nawet tak wielkich, jakich... nie znajdę w Warszawie. — A... A!... — szepnął pan Tomasz i ukłonił mu się. Wokulski zdumiał się. "Oto fagas! — przemknęło mu przez głowę. — I ja... ja!... miałbym z takimi ludźmi robić sobie ceremonie?..." Pan Łęcki wziął go pod rękę i w sposób bardzo uroczysty wprowadził do pierwszego salonu, gdzie byli sami mężczyźni. — Widzisz pan: hrabia... — zaczął pan Tomasz. — Znam — odparł Wokulski, a w duchu dodał: — "Winien mi ze trzysta rubli..." — Bankier... — objaśniał dalej pan Tomasz. Ale nim powiedział nazwisko, bankier sam zbliżył się do nich i przywitawszy Wokulskiego rzekł: — Bój się pan Boga, z Paryża ogromnie ekscytują nas o te bulwary... Czy pan im odpowiedziałeś? — Pierwej chciałem porozumieć się z panem — odparł Wokulski. — Więc zejdźmy się gdzie. Kiedy pan jesteś w domu? — Nie mam stałej godziny, wolę być u pana. — To wstąp pan do mnie we środę na śniadanie i raz skończmy. Pożegnali się. Pan Tomasz czulej przycisnął ramię Wokulskiego. — Jenerał... — zaczął. Jenerał ujrzawszy Wokulskiego podał mu rękę i przywitali się jak starzy znajomi. Pan Tomasz stawał się coraz tkliwszym dla Wokulskiego i zaczynał dziwić się widząc, że kupiec galanteryjny zna najwybitniejsze osobistości w mieście, a nie zna tylko tych, którzy odznaczali się tytułem albo majątkiem, nic zresztą nie robiąc. Przy wejściu do drugiego salonu, gdzie było kilka dam, zastąpiła im drogę hrabina Karolowa. Koło niej przesunął się służący Józef. "Rozstawili pikiety — pomyślał Wokulski — ażeby nie skompromitować dorobkiewicza. Grzecznie to z ich strony, ale..." — Jakże się cieszę, panie Wokulski — rzekła hrabina odbierając go panu Tomaszowi — jakże się cieszę, że spełniłeś moją prośbę... Jest tu właśnie osoba, która pragnie poznać się z panem. W pierwszym salonie ukazanie się Wokulskiego zrobiło pewną sensację. — Jenerale — mówił hrabia — hrabina zaczyna nam sprowadzać kupców galanteryjnych. Ten Wokulski... — On taki kupiec jak ja i pan — odparł jenerał. — Mój książę — mówił inny hrabia — skąd wziął się tu ten jakiś Wokulski? — Zaprosiła go gospodyni — odparł książę. — Nie mam przesądu co do kupców — ciągnął dalej hrabia — ale ten Wokulski, który zajmował się dostawą w czasie wojny i zrobił na niej majątek... — Tak... tak... — przerwał książę. — Ten rodzaj majątków bywa zwykle niepewny, ale za Wokulskiego ręczę. Hrabina mówiła ze mną, a ja zapytywałem oficerów, którzy byli na wojnie, między innymi mojego siostrzeńca. Otóż o Wokulskim było jedno zdanie, że dostawa, której się on dotknął, była uczciwa. Nawet żołnierze, ile razy dostali dobry chleb, mówili, że musiał być pieczony z mąki od Wokulskiego. Więcej hrabiemu powiem — ciągnął książę — że Wokulski, który swoją rzetelnością zwrócił na siebie uwagę osób najwyżej położonych; miewał bardzo ponętne propozycje. W styczniu tego oto roku dawano mu dwakroć sto tysięcy rubli tylko za firmę do pewnego przedsiębiorstwa i nie przyjął... Hrabia uśmiechnął się i rzekł: — Miałby więcej o dwakroć sto tysięcy rubli... — Miałby, ale nie byłby dziś tutaj — odparł książę i kiwnąwszy głową hrabiemu odszedł. — Stary wariat — szepnął hrabia, pogardliwie spoglądając za księciem. W trzecim salonie, dokąd wszedł z hrabiną Wokulski, znajdował się bufet tudzież mnóstwo większych i mniejszych stolików, przy których dwójkami, trójkami, nawet czwórkami siedzieli zaproszeni. Kilku służących roznosiło potrawy i wina, a dyrygowała nimi panna Izabela, widocznie zastępując gospodynię. Miała na sobie bladoniebieską suknię i wielkie perły na szyi. Była tak piękna i tak majestatyczna w ruchach, że Wokulski patrząc na nią skamieniał. "Nawet marzyć o niej nie mogę!..." — pomyślał z rozpaczą. Jednocześnie we framudze okna spostrzegł młodego człowieka, który był wczoraj na grobach, a dziś siedział sam przy małym stoliczku nie spuszczając oka z panny Izabeli. "Naturalnie, że ją kocha!" — myślał Wokulski i doznał takiego wrażenia, jakby owionął go chłód grobu. "Jestem zgubiony" — dodał w duchu. Wszystko to trwało kilka sekund. — Czy widzisz pan tę staruszkę między biskupem i jenerałem? — odezwała się hrabina. — Jest to prezesowa Zasławska, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, która koniecznie chce pana poznać. Jest panem bardzo zajęta — ciągnęła hrabina z uśmiechem — jest bezdzietna i ma parę ładnych wnuczek. Zróbże pan dobry wybór!... Tymczasem przypatrz się jej, a gdy ci panowie odejdą, przedstawię pana. A... książę... — Witam pana — odezwał się książę do Wokulskiego. — Kuzynka pozwoli?... — Bardzo proszę — odparła hrabina. — Macie tu panowie wolny stolik... Ja opuszczę was na chwilę... Odeszła. — Siądźmy, panie Wokulski — mówił książę. — Wybornie zdarzyło się, ponieważ mam do pana ważny interes. Wyobraź pan sobie, że pańskie projekta wywołały wielki popłoch między naszymi bawełnianymi fabrykantami... Wszak dobrze powiedziałem – bawełnianymi?... Oni utrzymują, że pan chce zabić nasz przemysł... Czy istotnie konkurencja, którą pan stwarza, jest tak groźna?... — Mam wprawdzie — odparł Wokulski — u moskiewskich fabrykantów kredyt do wysokości trzech, nawet czterech milionów rubli, ale jeszcze nie wiem, czy pójdą ich wyroby. — Straszna!... straszna cyfra! — szepnął książę. — Czy nie widzisz pan w niej istotnego niebezpieczeństwa dla naszych fabryk? — Ach, nie. Widzę tylko nieznaczne zmniejszenie ich kolosalnych dochodów, co zresztą mnie nie obchodzi. Ja mam obowiązek dbać tylko o własny zysk i o taniość dla nabywców; nasz zaś towar będzie tańszy. — Czy jednak rozważyłeś pan tę kwestię jako obywatel?... — rzekł książę ściskając go za rękę — My już tak niewiele mamy do stracenia... — Mnie się zdaje, że jest to dość po obywatelsku dostarczyć konsumentom tańszego towaru i złamać monopol fabrykantów, którzy zresztą tyle mają z nami wspólnego, że wyzyskują naszych konsumentów i robotników. — Tak pan sądzisz?... Nie pomyślałem o tym. Mnie zresztą nie obchodzą fabrykanci, ale kraj, nasz kraj, biedny kraj... — Czym można panom służyć? — odezwała się nagle, zbliżywszy się do nich, panna Izabela. Książę i Wokulski powstali. — Jakże jesteś dziś piękna, kuzynko — rzekł książe ściskając ją za rękę. — Żałuję doprawdy, że nie jestem moim własnym synem... Chociaż — może to i lepiej! Bo gdybyś mnie odrzuciła, co jest prawdopodobne, byłbym bardzo nieszczęśliwy... Ach, przepraszam!... — spostrzegł się książę. — Pozwolisz, kuzynko, przedstawić sobie pana Wokulskiego. Dzielny człowiek, dzielny obywatel... to ci wystarczy, wszak prawda?... — Miałam już przyjemność... — szepnęła panna Izabela odpowiadając na ukłon. Wokulski spojrzał jej w oczy i dostrzegł takie przerażenie, taki smutek, że go znowu opanowała desperacja. "Po com ja tu wchodził?..." — pomyślał. Spojrzał na framugę okna i znowu zobaczył młodego człowieka, który ciągle siedział sam nad nietkniętym talerzem zasłaniając oczy ręką. "Ach, po com ja tu przyszedł, nieszczęśliwy..." — myślał Wokulski czując taki ból, jakby mu serce wyrywano kleszczami. — Może pan choć wina pozwoli? — pytała panna Izabela przypatrując mu się ze zdziwieniem. — Co pani każe — odparł machinalnie. — Musimy się lepiej poznać, panie Wokulski — mówił książę. — Musisz pan zbliżyć się do naszej sfery, w której, wierz mi, są rozumy i szlachetne serca, ale — brak inicjatywy... — Jestem dorobkiewiczem, nie mam tytułu... — odparł Wokulski chcąc cośkolwiek odpowiedzieć. — Przeciwnie, masz pan... jeden tytuł: pracę, drugi: uczciwość, trzeci: zdolności, czwarty: energię... Tych tytułów nam potrzeba do odrodzenia kraju, to nam daj, a przyjmiemy cię jak... brata... Zbliżyła się hrabina. — Pozwoli książę?... — rzekła. — Panie Wokulski... Podała mu rękę i poszli oboje do fotelu prezesowej. — Oto jest, prezesowo, pan Stanisław Wokulski — odezwała się hrabina do staruszki ubranej w ciemną suknię i kosztowne koronki. — Siądź, proszę cię — rzekła prezesowa wskazując mu krzesło obok. — Stanisław ci na imię, tak?... A z którychże to Wokulskich?... — Z tych... nie znanych nikomu — odparł — a najmniej chyba pani. — A nie służyłże twój ojciec w wojsku? — Ojciec nie, tylko stryj. — I gdzież to on służył, nie pamiętasz?... Czy nie było mu na imię także Stanisław? — Tak, Stanisław. Był porucznikiem, a później kapitanem w siódmym pułku liniowym... — W pierwszej brygadzie, drugiej dywizji — przerwała prezesowa. — Widzisz, moje dziecko, że nie jesteś mi tak nie znany... Żyjeż on jeszcze?... — Umarł przed pięcioma laty. Prezesowej zaczęły drżeć ręce. Otworzyła mały flakonik i powąchała go. — Umarł, powiadasz?... Wieczny mu odpoczynek!... Umarł... A nie zostałaż ci jaka po nim pamiątka? — Złoty krzyż... — Tak, złoty krzyż... I nicże więcej? — Miniatura stryja z roku 1828, malowana na kości słoniowej. Prezesowa coraz częściej podnosiła flakonik; ręce drżały jej coraz silniej. — Miniatura... — powtórzyła. — A wieszże, kto ją malował?... I nicże więcej nie zostało? — Była jeszcze paczka papierów i jakaś druga miniatura... — Coże się z nimi dzieje?... — nalegała coraz niespokojniej prezesowa. — Te przedmioty stryj sam opieczętował na kilka dni przed śmiercią i kazał włożyć je do swojej trumny. — A... a!... — szepnęła staruszka i rzewnie się rozpłakała. W sali zrobił się ruch. Przybiegła zatrwożona panna Izabela, potem hrabina, wzięły prezesową pod ręce i z wolna wyprowadziły do dalszych pokojów. W jednej chwili na Wokulskiego zwróciły się wszystkie oczy. Zaczęto z cicha szeptać. Widząc, że wszyscy na niego patrzą i o nim mówią, Wokulski zmieszał się. Ażeby jednak pokazać obecnym, że ta osobliwa popularność nic go nie obchodzi, wypił jeden po drugim dwa kieliszki wina stojące na stoliku i wtedy spostrzegł, że jeden kieliszek, z winem węgierskim, należał do jenerała, a drugi, z czerwonym, do biskupa. "Ładnie się urządzam — rzekł do siebie. — Gotowi jeszcze powiedzieć, że zrobiłem afront staruszce, ażeby wypić wino jej sąsiadom..." Wstał z zamiarem wyjścia i zrobiło mu się gorąco na myśl o defiladzie przez dwa salony, w których czekają go rózgi spojrzeń i szeptów. Ale zabiegł mu drogę książę mówiąc: — Pewnie rozmawialiście państwo z prezesową o bardzo dawnych czasach, kiedy aż do łez doszło. Prawda, że zgadłem?... Wracając do tematu, który nam przerwano, czy nie sądzisz pan, że dobrze byłoby założyć w kraju polską fabrykę tanich tkanin?... Wokulski potrząsnął głową. — Wątpię, ażeby się to udało — odparł. — Trudno myśleć o wielkich fabrykach tym, którzy nie mogą zdobyć się na małe ulepszenia w już istniejących... — Mianowicie?... — Mówię o młynach — ciągnął Wokulski. — Za parę lat będziemy sprowadzali nawet mąkę, bo nasi młynarze nie chcą zastąpić kamieni – walcami. — Pierwszy raz słyszę!... Siądźmy tu — mówił książę ciągnąc go do obszernej framugi — i opowiedz pan, co to znaczy? W salonach tymczasem rozmawiano. — Jakaś zagadkowa figura ten pan — mówiła po francusku dama w brylantach do damy w strusim piórze. — Pierwszy raz widziałam prezesową płaczącą. — Naturalnie, historia miłosna — odpowiedziała dama z piórem. — W każdym razie zrobił ktoś złośliwego figla hrabinie i prezesowej wprowadzając tego jegomościa. — Przypuszczasz pani, że... — Jestem pewna — odparła wzruszając ramionami. — Niech pani wreszcie spojrzy na niego. Maniery bardzo złe, ale cóż to za fizjognomia, jaka duma!... Szlachetnej rasy nie ukryje się nawet pod łachmanami. — Zadziwiające!... — mówiła dama w brylantach. — Bo i ten jego majątek, jakoby zrobiony w Bułgarii... — Naturalnie. To zarazem tłumaczy, dlaczego prezesowa pomimo bogactw tak mało wydaje na siebie. — I książę bardzo na niego łaskaw... — Przez litość, czy nie za mało?... Niech tylko pani spojrzy na nich obu... — Sądziłabym, że nie ma ani śladu podobieństwa. — Zapewne, ale... ta duma, pewność siebie... Z jaką oni swobodą rozmawiają... Przy innym stoliku naradzali się trzej panowie. — No, hrabina zrobiła zamach stanu — mówił brunet z grzywką. — I udał się jej. Ten Wokulski trochę sztywny, ale ma w sobie coś — odpowiedział pan siwy. — W każdym razie kupiec... — Czymże kupiec gorszy od bankierów? — Kupiec galanteryjny, sprzedaje portmonetki — nalegał brunet. — My czasami sprzedajemy herby... — wtrącił trzeci, szczupły staruszek z siwymi faworytami. — Jeszcze zechce ożenić się tutaj... — Tym lepiej dla panien. — Ja bym mu sam oddał córkę. Człowiek, słyszę, porządny, bogaty, posagu nie strwoni... Koło nich szybko przeszła hrabina. — Panie Wokulski — rzekła wyciągając wachlarz w kierunku framugi. Wokulski przybiegł do niej. Podała mu rękę i we dwoje opuścili salon. Osamotnionego księcia zaraz otoczyli mężczyźni; niektórzy prosili go, ażeby zapoznał ich z Wokulskim. — Warto, warto!... — mówił zadowolony książę. — Takiego nie było jeszcze między nami. Gdybyśmy dawniej zbliżyli się do nich, nasz nieszczęśliwy kraj wyglądałby inaczej. Usłyszała to mijająca ich właśnie panna Izabela i — pobladła. Przystąpił do niej młody człowiek z wczorajszej kwesty. — Zmęczyła się pani? — rzekł. — Trochę — odpowiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem. — Przychodzi mi do głowy dziwne pytanie — dodała po chwili — czy ja też potrafiłabym walczyć?... — Czy z sercem? — zapytał. — Nie warto... Panna Izabela wzruszyła ramionami. — Ach, gdzież znowu z sercem. Myślę o prawdziwej walce z silnym nieprzyjacielem. Ścisnęła go za rękę i opuściła salon. Wokulski prowadzony przez hrabinę minął długi szereg pokojów. W jednym z nich, z dala od zaproszonych gości, rozlegały się śpiewy i dźwięki fortepianu. Gdy weszli tam, uderzył go szczególny widok. Jakiś młody człowiek grał na fortepianie; z dwu bardzo przystojnych dam, stojących przy nim, jedna udawała skrzypce, druga klarnet; przy tej zaś muzyce tańczyło kilka par, między którymi znajdował się tylko jeden mężczyzna. — Oj! wy zbytnicy! — zgromiła ich hrabina. Odpowiedzieli wybuchem śmiechu, nie przerywając zabawy. Minęli i ten pokój i weszli na schody. — Ot, widzisz — rzekła hrabina — to jest najwyższa arystokracja. Zamiast siedzieć w salonie, uciekli tutaj dokazywać. "Jaki oni mają rozum!" — pomyślał Wokulski. I zdawało mu się, że między tymi ludźmi życie upływa prościej i weselej aniżeli między nadętym mieszczaństwem albo arystokratyzującą szlachtą. Na górze, w pokoju odciętym od zgiełku i nieco przyćmionym, siedziała w fotelu prezesowa. — Zostawiam was tu, moi państwo — rzekła hrabina. — Nagadajcie się, bo ja muszę wracać. — Dziękuję ci, Joasiu — odpowiedziała prezesowa. — Siądźże, proszę cię — zwróciła się do Wokulskiego. A gdy zostali sami, dodała: — Nawet nie wiesz, ile obudziłeś we mnie wspomnień. Teraz dopiero Wokulski spostrzegł, że między tą damą a jego stryjem musiał istnieć jakiś niezwykły stosunek. Opanowało go niespokojne zdumienie. "Dzięki Bogu — pomyślał — że jestem legalnym dzieckiem moich rodziców." — Proszę cię — zaczęła prezesowa — mówisz, że stryj twój umarł. Gdzieże on, biedak, pochowany? — W Zasławiu, gdzie mieszkał od powrotu z emigracji. Prezesowa znowu podniosła chustkę do oczu. — Doprawdy?... Ach, ja niewdzięczna!... Byłżeś kiedy u niego?... Nie mówiłże ci nic... Nie oprowadzał cię?... Wszakże tam, na górze, są ruiny zamku, prawda? Stojąż one jeszcze? — Tam właśnie, do zamku, stryj co dzień chodził na spacer i całe godziny przesiadywaliśmy z nim na dużym kamieniu... — Patrzajże?... Znam ten kamień; siedzieliśmy wtedy oboje na nim i patrzyliśmy to na rzekę, to na obłoki, których bieg niepowrotny uczył nas, że tak ucieka szczęście. Czuję to dopiero dzisiaj. A studnia jestże w zamku i zawsze głęboka? — Bardzo głęboka. Tylko trafić do niej trudno, bo wejście zamaskowały gruzy. Dopiero stryj mi ją pokazał. — Wieszże ty — mówiła prezesowa — że w chwili ostatniego z nim pożegnania myśleliśmy: czyby się do tej studni nie rzucić? Nikt by nas tam nie odszukał i na wieki zostalibyśmy razem. Zwyczajnie — szalona młodość... Otarła oczy i ciągnęła dalej: — Bardzo... bardzo lubiłam go; a myślę, że i on mnie trochę... kiedy tak pamiętał wszystko. Ale on był ubożuchny oficer, a ja na nieszczęście bogata, i do tego jeszcze bliska krewna dwu jenerałów. No i rozdzielono nas... Może też byliśmy zanadto cnotliwi... Ale cicho!... cicho!... — dodała śmiejąc się i płacząc. — Takie rzeczy wolno mówić kobietom dopiero w siódmym krzyżyku. Łkanie przerwało jej mowę. Powąchała swój flakonik, odpoczęła i zaczęła znowu: — Bywają wielkie zbrodnie na świecie, ale chyba największą jest zabić miłość. Tyle lat upłynęło, prawie pół wieku; wszystko przeszło: majątek, tytuły, młodość, szczęście... Sam tylko żal nie przeszedł i pozostał, mówię ci, taki świeży, jakby to było wczoraj. Ach, gdyby nie wiara, że jest inny świat, w którym podobno wynagrodzą tutejsze krzywdy, kto wie, czy nie przeklęłoby się i życia, i jego konwenansów... Ale ty mnie nie rozumiesz, bo wy dziś macie mocniejsze głowy, lecz zimniejsze aniżeli my serca. Wokulski siedział ze spuszczonymi oczyma. Coś dławiło go, szarpało za piersi. Wpił sobie paznokcie w ręce i myślał, ażeby jak najprędzej stąd wyjść i już nie słuchać skarg, które odnawiały w nim najboleśniejsze rany. — A maż on, biedaczysko, jaki nagrobek? — spytała po chwili prezesowa. Wokulski zarumienił się. Nigdy nie przychodziło mu do głowy, ażeby zmarli potrzebowali czegoś więcej nad grudę ziemi. — Nie ma — ciągnęła prezesowa widząc jego zakłopotanie. — Nie tobie dziwię się, moje dziecko, żeś o nagrobku nie pamiętał, ale sobie wyrzucam, żem zapomniała o człowieku. Zadumała się i nagle, położywszy na jego ramieniu swoją wychudłą i drżącą rękę, rzekła zniżonym głosem: — Mam do ciebie prośbę... Powiedz, że ją spełnisz... — Z pewnością — odparł Wokulski. — Pozwól, ażebym ja mu postawiła nagrobek. Ale że sama jechać tam nie mogę, więc ty mnie wyręczysz. Weź stąd kamieniarza, niechaj rozłupie ten kamień, wiesz, ten, na którym siadywaliśmy na górze, pod zamkiem, i niech jedną połowę ustawią na jego grobie. Cokolwiek będzie kosztować, zapłacisz, a zwrócę ci razem z dozgonną wdzięcznością. Zrobiszże to? — Zrobię. To dobrze, dziękuję ci... Myślę, że mu przyjemniej będzie spoczywać pod kamieniem, który słyszał nasze rozmowy i patrzył na łzy. Ach, jak ciężko wspominać... A napis, wieszże jaki? — mówiła dalej. — Kiedyśmy się rozłączali, zostawił mi parę strofek z Mickiewicza. Pewnie czytałeś je kiedy. Jak cień tym dłuższy, gdy padnie z daleka, Tym szerzej koło żałobne roztoczy, Tak pamięć o mnie: im dalej ucieka, Tym grubszym kirem twą duszę zamroczy... O, prawda to!... I studnię, która miała nas połączyć; chciałabym upamiętnić w jakiś sposób... Wokulski wstrząsnął się i patrzył gdzieś szeroko otwartymi oczyma. — Co tobie? — zapytała prezesowa. — Nic — odparł z uśmiechem. — Śmierć zajrzała mi w oczy. — Nie dziw się: krąży koło mnie starej, zatem muszą ją widzieć moi sąsiedzi. Więc zrobisz, o co cię proszę? — Tak. — Bądźże u mnie po świętach i... często przychodź. Może się trochę ponudzisz, ale może i ja, niedołężna, przydam ci się na co. A teraz idź już na dół, idź... Wokulski pocałował ją w rękę, ona go parę razy w głowę; potem dotknęła dzwonka. Wszedł służący. — Sprowadźże pana do sali – rzekła. Wokulski był odurzony. Nie wiedział, którędy idzie, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, o czym rozmawiali z prezesową. Czuł tylko, że znajduje się w jakimś odmęcie dużych komnat, starodawnych portretów, cichych stąpań, nieokreślonej woni. Otaczały go kosztowne meble, ludzie pełni delikatności, o jakiej nigdy nie marzył, a nad tym wszystkim, jak poemat, unosiły się wspomnienia starej arystokratki, przesiąknięte westchnieniami i łzami. "Cóż to za świat?... Co to za świat?..." A jednak jeszcze mu czegoś brakło. Chciał choć raz spojrzeć na pannę Izabelę. "No, w sali ją zobaczę..." Lokaj otworzył drzwi do sali. Znowu wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jego stronę i ucichły rozmowy jak szum odlatującego ptactwa. Nastała chwila ciszy, w której wszyscy patrzyli na Wokulskiego, a on nie widział nikogo, tylko rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem szukał bladoniebieskiej sukni. "Tu jej nie ma" – pomyślał. — No, tylko patrzcie, jak on sobie nic z was nie robi!... — szepnął śmiejąc się staruszek z siwymi faworytami. "Musi być w drugiej sali" — mówił do siebie Wokulski. Spostrzegł hrabinę i zbliżył się do niej. — Cóż, skończyliście państwo konferencję? — spytała hrabina. — Prawda, jaka to miła osoba, prezesowa?... Ma pan w niej wielką przyjaciółkę, nie większą jednak aniżeli we mnie. Zaraz przedstawię pana... Pan Wokulski!... — dodała zwracając się do damy w brylantach. — A ja zaraz przystępuję do interesu — rzekła dama patrząc na niego z góry. — Nasze sierotki potrzebują kilku sztuk płótna... Hrabina lekko zarumieniła się. — Tylko kilku?... — powtórzył Wokulski i spojrzał na brylanty wyniosłej damy, reprezentujące wartość kilkuset sztuk najcieńszego płótna. — Po świętach — dodał — będę miał honor na ręce pani hrabiny przysłać płótno... Ukłonił się, jakby chciał odchodzić. — Chcesz nas pan pożegnać? — spytała trochę zmieszana hrabina. — Ależ to impertynent! — rzekła dama w brylantach do swej towarzyszki w strusim piórze. — Żegnam panią hrabinę i dziękuję za zaszczyt, jaki mi pani raczyła wyrządzić!... — mówił Wokulski całując gospodynię w rękę. — Tylko do widzenia, panie Wokulski, wszak prawda?... Dużo będziemy mieli interesów ze sobą. I w drugim salonie nie było panny Izabeli. Wokulski uczuł niepokój. "Przecież muszę na nią spojrzeć... Kto wie, jak prędko spotkamy się w podobnych warunkach" — A, jesteś pan — zawołał książę. — Już wiem, jaki ułożyliście spisek z panem Łęckim. Spółka do handlu ze Wschodem — wyborna myśl! Musicie i mnie do niej przyjąć... Musimy poznać się bliżej... — A widząc, że Wokulski milczy, dodał: — Prawda, jakim ja nudny, panie Wokulski? Ale to nic nie pomoże; musicie zbliżyć się do nas, pan i panu podobni i — razem idźmy. Wasze firmy są także herbami, nasze herby są także firmami, które gwarantują rzetelność w prowadzeniu interesów... Ściskali się za ręce i Wokulski coś odpowiedział, ale co?... — nie było mu wiadome. Niepokój jego wzrastał; na próżno szukał panny Izabeli. — Chyba jest dalej — szepnął, z trwogą idąc do ostatniego salonu. Tu pochwycił go pan Łęcki z oznakami niebywałej tkliwości. — Już pan wychodzisz? Więc do widzenia, drogi panie. Po świętach u mnie pierwsza sesja i w imię boże zaczynajmy. "Nie ma jej!" — myślał Wokulski, żegnając się z panem Tomaszem. — Ale wiesz pan — szepnął Łęcki — zrobiłeś szalony efekt. Hrabina nie posiada się z radości, książę mówi tylko o tobie... A jeszcze ten wypadek z prezesową... No... cudownie! Nie można było marzyć o zdobyciu lepszej pozycji... Wokulski stał już w progu. Jeszcze raz szklanymi oczyma powiódł po sali i — wyszedł z desperacją w sercu. "Może wypadałoby wrócić i pożegnać ją?... Przecież zastępowała miejsce gospodyni..." — myślał, powoli schodząc ze schodów. Nagle drgnął słysząc szelest sukni w wielkiej galerii. "Ona..." Podniósł głowę i zobaczył damę w brylantach. Ktoś podał mu palto. Wokulski wyszedł na ulicę zatoczywszy się jak pijany. "Cóż mi po świetnej pozycji, jeżeli jej tam nie ma?" — Konie pana Wokulskiego! — zawołał z sieni szwajcar, pobożnie ściskając trzyrublówkę. Łzami zaszłe oczy i nieco zachrypnięty głos świadczyły, że obywatel ten nawet na trudnym posterunku czci jednak pierwszy dzień Wielkiejnocy. — Konie pana Wokulskiego!... Konie Wokulskiego!... Wokulski, zajeżdżaj!... — powtórzyli stojący furmani. Środkiem Alei z wolna toczyły się dwa szeregi dorożek i powozów w stronę Belwederu i od Belwederu. Ktoś z jadących spostrzegł na chodniku Wokulskiego i ukłonił mu się. "Kolega!" — szepnął Wokulski i zarumienił się. Gdy sprowadzono mu powóz, zrazu chciał wsiąść, lecz rozmyślił się. — Wracaj, bracie, do domu — rzekł do furmana dając mu na piwo. Powóz odjechał ku miastu. Wokulski zmieszał się z przechodniami i poszedł w stronę Ujazdowskiego placu. Szedł z wolna i przypatrywał się jadącym. Wielu spomiędzy nich znał osobiście. Oto rymarz, który dostarcza mu wyrobów skórzanych, jedzie na spacer z żoną, grubą jak beczka cukru, i wcale ładną córką, z którą chciano go swatać. Oto syn rzeźnika, który do sklepu, niegdyś Hopfera, dostarczał wędlin. Oto bogaty cieśla z liczną rodziną. Wdowa po dystylatorze, również mająca duży majątek i również gotowa oddać rękę Wokulskiemu. Tu garbarz, tam dwaj subiekci bławatni, dalej krawiec męski, mularz, jubiler, piekarz, a oto — jego współzawodnik, kupiec galanteryjny, w zwykłej dorożce. Większa ich część nie widziała Wokulskiego, niektórzy jednak spostrzegli go i kłaniali mu się; lecz byli i tacy, którzy spostrzegłszy go nie kłaniali się, a nawet uśmiechali się złośliwie. Z całego mnóstwa tych kupców, przemysłowców i rzemieślników, równych mu stanowiskiem, niekiedy bogatszych od niego i dawniej znanych w Warszawie, on tylko jeden był dziś na święconym u hrabiny. Żaden z tamtych, on tylko jeden!... "Mam nieprawdopodobne szczęście — myślał. — W pół roku zrobiłem majątek krociowy, za parę lat mogę mieć milion... Nawet prędzej... Dziś już mam wstęp na salony, a za rok?... Niektórym z tych, co przed chwilą ocierali się o mnie, przed siedemnastu laty mogłem usługiwać w sklepie, a nie usługiwałem chyba dlatego, że żaden nie wstąpiłby tam. Z komórki przy sklepie do buduaru hrabiny, co za skok!... Czy aby ja nie za prędko awansuję?" — dodał z tajemną trwogą w sercu. Był już na rozległym placu Ujazdowskim, w którego południowej części znajdowały się zabawy ludowe. Pomieszane dźwięki katarynek, odgłosy trąb i zgiełk kilkunastutysięcznego tłumu ogarniał go jak fala nadpływającej powodzi. Widział jak na dłoni długi szereg huśtawek, kołyszących się w prawo i w lewo niby ogromne wahadła o potężnym rozmachu. Potem drugi szereg — szybko kręcących się namiotów, z dachami w różnokolorowe pasy. Potem trzeci szereg — bud zielonych, czerwonych i żółtych, gdzie przy wejściu jaśniały potworne malowidła, a na dachu ukazywali się jaskrawo odziani pajace albo olbrzymie lalki. A we środku placu — dwa wysokie słupy, na które teraz właśnie wspinali się amatorowie frakowych garniturów i kilkurublowych zegarków. Wśród tych wszystkich czasowych a brudnych budynków roił się rozbawiony tłum. Wokulskiemu przypomniały się lata dziecinne. Jakże mu wtedy, wygłodzonemu, smakowała bułka i serdelek! Jak wyobrażał sobie siadłszy na konia w karuzeli, że jest wielkim wojownikiem! Jak szalonego doznawał upojenia wylatując do góry na huśtawce! Co to była za rozkosz pomyśleć, że dziś nic nie robi i jutro nic nie będzie robił — za cały rok. A z czym da się porównać ta pewność, że dziś położy się spać o dziesiątej i jutro, gdyby chciał, wstanie także o dziesiątej przeleżawszy dwanaście godzin z rzędu! "I to ja byłem, ja?... — mówił do siebie zdumiony. — Mnie tak cieszyły rzeczy, które w tej chwili tylko wstręt budzą?... Tyle tysięcy otacza mnie rozradowanych biedaków, a ja, bogacz przy nich, cóż mam?... Niepokój i nudy, nudy i niepokój... Właśnie kiedy mógłbym posiadać to, co kiedyś było moim marzeniem, nie mam nic, bo dawne pragnienia wygasły. A tak wierzyłem w swoje wyjątkowe szczęście!..." W tej chwili potężny krzyk wydarł się z tłumu. Wokulski ocknął się i na szczycie słupa zobaczył jakąś ludzką figurę. "Aha, triumfator!" — rzekł do siebie Wokulski, ledwie trzymając się na nogach pod naciskiem tłumu, który biegł, klaskał, wiwatował, wskazywał palcami bohatera, pytał o jego nazwisko. Zdawało się, że zdobywcę frakowego garnituru na rękach zaniosą do miasta, wtem — zapał ostygł. Ludzie biegli wolniej, nawet zatrzymywali się, okrzyki cichły, wreszcie zupełnie umilkły. Chwilowy triumfator zsunął się ze szczytu i w parę minut zapomniano o nim. "Przestroga dla mnie?..." — szepnął Wokulski ocierając pot z czoła. Plac i rozbawione tłumy obmierzły mu do reszty. Zawrócił do miasta. Środkiem Alei wciąż toczyły się dorożki i powozy. W jednym Wokulski zobaczył bladoniebieską suknię. "Panna Izabela?..." Serce poczęło mu bić gwałtownie. "Nie, nie ona." O paręset kroków dalej spostrzegł jakąś piękną twarz kobiecą i dystyngowane ruchy. "Ona?... Nie. Skądżeby wreszcie ona?" I tak szedł przez całe Aleje, plac Aleksandra, przez Nowy Świat ciągle upatrując kogoś i ciągle doznając zawodu. "Więc to jest moje szczęście?... Kto wie, czy śmierć jest takim złem, jak wyobrażają sobie ludzie." I pierwszy raz uczuł tęsknotę do twardego, nieprzespanego snu, którego nie niepokoiłyby żadne pragnienia, nawet żadne nadzieje. W tym samym czasie panna Izabela, wróciwszy od ciotki do domu, prawie z przedpokoju zawołała do panny Florentyny: — Wiesz?... był na przyjęciu... — Kto? — No ten, Wokulski... — Dlaczegoż być nie miał, skoro go zaproszono — odparła panna Florentyna. — Ależ to zuchwalstwo... Ależ to niesłychane... i jeszcze, wyobraź sobie, ciotka jest nim oczarowana, książę nieledwie mu się narzuca, a wszyscy chórem uważają go za jakąś znakomitość... I ty nic na to?... Panna Florentyna uśmiechnęła się smutnie. — Znam to. Bohater sezonu. W zimie był takim pan Kazimierz, a przed kilkunastu laty nawet... ja — dodała cicho. — Ależ uważaj, kim on jest?... Kupiec... kupiec... — Moja Belu — odpowiedziała panna Florentyna — pamiętam sezony, kiedy nasz świat zachwycał się nawet cyrkowcami. Przejdzie i to. — Boję się tego człowieka — szepnęła panna Izabela. Lalka 09